yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Gets Bumped (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Thomas Gets Bumped from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Every afternoon, Thomas the Tank Engine puffs along his branch line with Annie and Clarabel, especially with Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Sandbar accompanying him in his cab. First, they pass the water mill. Next, they come to a big farm. Then, they can see a bridge with a village nestled either side of it. This is a special place. Whenever children hear Thomas coming along, they stand on the bridge, waving until he is out of sight. One day, Thomas was running late. He had stopped at a red light before the bridge to talk to some new children. Percy the Green Engine was waiting too, and so are Pinkie Pie and Silverstream when the signal dropped. Percy: Hurry up, Thomas. If you're late, Sir Topham Hatt might get a new engine to replace you. Pinkie Pie: Or maybe another pony will come and replace Twilight. Silverstream: Or any creature will replace Spike and Sandbar. Twilight Sparkle: It's not funny. Thomas the Tank Engine: Twilight's right, Silverstream. (to Percy) Besides, Percy, Sir Topham Hatt would never do that. But with that, Thomas was worried. Next day, Thomas hurried along the line. Just ahead was the goods yard. There, on the platform, was an inspector waving a red flag. Next, Thomas saw some children. They were waving, too. Thomas the Tank Engine: Something must be wrong. This station is for goods, not passengers. Twilight Sparkle: I think you're right, Thomas. Spike: Look, I can see the children waving at us. Sandbar: I wonder why are they waving at us. Twilight Sparkle: Guess we won't know until we find out. The Children: Help, Thomas, help! We're glad to see you. Please, will you take us home? The stationmaster explained to Twilight, Spike, Sandbar, and Thomas' driver that the school bus had broken down, and all the parents would be worried if the children were late. Thomas waited as the children walked down from the bridge. Then, he took the children to the next station, where Bertie and Sunburst were waiting to take them home. When Thomas finished his journey, he was very late. He was worried that Sir Topham Hatt might be cross with him. Percy: I warned Thomas, James. He's been late one time too many. He'll be in trouble now. Pinkie Pie: He's right, Rarity, I sure hope Twilight, Spike, and Gallus won't get in trouble either. Silverstream: Me too. Rarity: Come now, Darlings, that would be preposterous. But next morning, when Thomas pick up his passengers, Sir Topham Hatt was nowhere to be seen as he, Twilight, Spike, and Sandbar looked around and found nothing. Thomas the Tank Engine: (sighed) Thank goodness. Twilight Sparkle: It'll be okay, Thomas. Sandbar: What can possibly go wrong? Thomas knows every part of his line. Just ahead was a stretch where the hot sun had bent the rails on the track. Thomas' Driver: Careful, Thomas! But it was too late, Thomas fell off the rails with a few bumps. Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! Thomas' Driver: That's done it! We shan't get any further today! Thomas the Tank Engine: But what about my passengers? Thomas' Driver: Don't worry, they'll be looked after. Sandbar: Somehow I doubt it, I just wish we'd make sure we'd see the rails first. While workmen repaired the line, Thomas had to shunt freight cars in the yard. Bertie came to see him along with Sunburst. Sunburst: Hey, Thomas. Bertie: I understand you need my help again. Thomas the Tank Engine: Yes, Bertie, I can't run without my rails. Twilight Sparkle: Thomas was having a troubled time right about now, Sunburst, I sure hope you and Bertie don't mind. Bertie: Sure, Twilight. Sunburst: It's the least we can do. Bertie set off to collect Thomas' passengers. Passengers: Hello, Bertie. We're glad you're here, Sunburst. Sunburst: Think nothing of it, there's room for everyone in Bertie. Bertie: Right you are, Sunburst. Bertie drove along the road that runs by the railway. He stopped at each station along the line. Sometimes he stopped between stations to let people off closer to their homes. Thomas felt miserable, and Twilight, Spike, and Sandbar felt sorry for him. Thomas the Tank Engine: I've lost my passengers to Bertie. They'll like him better than me. Twilight Sparkle: That can't be true, Thomas, you know that. Sandbar: Bertie would never take your passengers from you. Just then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived. Sir Topham Hatt: Your branch line is repaired, Thomas. I'm going to change your timetable so that you and Bertie can work together more, especially with Twilight, Spike, Sandbar, and Sunburst. When Thomas reached the station with Twilight, Spike, and Sandbar, there, to his relief, were all his passengers. The Passengers: Bertie is a good bus, Sunburst is very nice, but we missed our train rides with you, Princess Twilight, Spike, and Sandbar. Spike: See, Thomas, there's nothing to worry about. Thomas the Tank Engine: You, Twilight, and Sanbar were right, Spike. Later, Thomas spoke to Bertie. Thomas the Tank Engine: Thank you for looking after my passengers, Bertie. Twilight Sparkle: And thank you, Sunburst. Bertie: That's all right, Thomas. I like to make new friends, but we're glad to share them with you, Twilight, Spike, and Sandbar. Sunburst: That's what friends do. Thomas the Tank Engine: Well said, Sunburst. (to Bertie) And Bertie, you're a good friend indeed, and always will be. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225